A Star is Hatched
A Star is Hatched is a 1938 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Clem meets Emily the Chicken and gives her flowers, but Emily wants to be alone continuing to read the movie magazine. Emily then sees a "Megaphone" and runs out leaving Clem heartbroken. The man tells her to go to Hollywood if she wants to be in pictures. She then walks 2000 miles to Hollywood. On the way, we see many caricatures of Hollywood stars for a minute and a half before reverting back to Emily. Emily walks into a building but not too long before getting kicked out because the sign said, "DO NOT ENTER WHEN THE RED LIGHT IS ON!". We then see some acting rehearsals taking place for about two minutes before reverting back to Emily who has found the "Megaphone" man. She tries to get his attention but sadly the door is slammed on her. Emily starts to cry and decides to go back to Hickville. Eventually, she marries Clem and they have kids. Several years later, one of the chicks reads the magazine Emily read earlier in the cartoon, but Emily slaps her when the chick says she wants to be an actress too. Availability * (1997) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Volume 5, Side 7, Animal Antics (USA 1995 Turner print) * (2005) DVD - Bringing Up Baby (USA 1995 Turner print) Notes * This was Freleng's final cartoon in the 1930s for Warner Bros. because of his decision to work on Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's new series for a higher salary, The Captain and the Kids. After the series was cancelled, Freleng left MGM and returned to Warner Bros. * While this cartoon airs on the Turner networks as an AAP print, the USA dubbed version was released in 1997 on the 5th volume of The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, with the 1938-41 rendition of "Merrily We Roll Along" in place of the original. The European dubbed version, however, does not have this edit. * The Hollywood night lights title would be used by Avery in "Daffy Duck in Hollywood" for the opening title. * At some point in this cartoon, stock footage from "Streamlined Greta Green" could be seen. * This was the final appearance of Emily. In the 1950s, Robert McKimson created a new character based on Emily, a widowed old hen named Miss Prissy. In fact, McKimson worked on animation for this short. * Emily's hick rooster boyfriend Clem from her debut cartoon "Let It Be Me" returns in this short, but with a drastically different appearance; as opposed to having black feathers as in his previous appearance, he has red feathers in this cartoon, as well as a more yokel-like appearance. Caricatures * Katharine Hepburn * Freddie Bartholomew * John Barrymore * Joan Blondell * Edward G. Robinson * Clark Gable * W.C. Fields * Mae West * Johnny Weissmuller * Charles Chaplin * Charlie McCarthy * Dick Powell Gallery 97080d141099cb49f7f99c17d2e4b911.jpg Category:Shorts Category:1938 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Tedd Pierce Category:Caricatures of real people Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Berneice Hansell Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package